


3:57 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos started to frown while he wondered if Unity's other victims were his family.





	3:57 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos started to frown while he wondered if Unity's other victims were his family before he turned to the Kents and smiled.

THE END


End file.
